


Standing Permission (... Behind Barbed Wire Fences)

by Love and Service and Honor (Aoife)



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [29]
Category: Seven Months of Forever - Linnea Sinclair
Genre: Amnesty Prompt, Biocybe, Community: 31_days, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Love%20and%20Service%20and%20Honor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the events in Seven Months of Forever. A little Branden PoV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Permission (... Behind Barbed Wire Fences)

More of his memories have unpacked themselves, when he wakes and he contemplates taking advantage of the fact he's regained some of his memories of how to touch his Lady Sass and make it pleasurable for her. Synth-derm skin and power-mesh doesn't phase her - he still has to hold onto that thought like a talisman even if the memory of her first attempt to prove that to him _would_ be sufficient - on it's _own_ \- to burn through his emo-inhibitors if he still had them.

_Her tongue laving every inch of the cybernetics, making them hers, learning them, teaching him how to use enhancements he'd been convinced were meant only for war for pleasure, and all of it without fear._

They have time before either of them are due anywhere. Even Ralland (who would probably tell him to go back to bed if he knew what he would be disturbing by arriving) wasn't due for hours. He pushed those memories away, and opened his eyes, the eerie luminescence of full 'cybe mode conspicuously absent and reached out to pull his Lady Sass, the woman who'd called him back to himself again to him, so he could demonstrate exactly what he'd remembered ...


End file.
